At A Distance
by nightstheonlytimeofday
Summary: Blaine apparently kissed Rachel. But, his drunken phase made him forget. Kurt's not all too happy about that.
1. At A Distance

_**Hello devoted fan fiction-goers! Sorry about this whole thing… if you're familiar with me multi-chaptered writing "King of New York", I should have you know I'm having a bit of writer's block on the third chapter with that, so in no way am I neglecting it for this. I am greatly flattered with the reviews and alerts! They make my life! At the end, I'll add something else you might be fond of :D anyway, this is a one-shot, like my other one-shot, "Save The Last Dance For Me". This has no relation to that. So here you are! By the way, this is during/post-BIOTA.**_

_**Disclaimer; if I owned Glee, I wouldn't be putting it here, would I?**_

Three, two, one. Three steps away from the Berry's Oscar Room for the Rachel Berry Houseparty Trainwreck Extravaganza. Kurt was actually excited. He knew he wasn't going to drink, considering he's gone down that Rhode before. What actually was going to happen that night he wasn't exactly prepared for.

The party was going great. Sure, everyone but Finn and Kurt were hammered out of their mind, but great. Sure, Brittany was stripping, Quinn and Lauren biting off Puck's head, Tina and Mercedes giggling all giddy in the corner, Rachel drooling over Finn, sitting on the stage, and Blaine rocking out to something in the corner, but it was all fun. That was, until what happened next, for a certain Warbler.

"Let's play spin th-thaa-the bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel stammered. The other thirteen in attendance were hooting wildly-including Kurt. They gathered in a circle and grabbed a beer bottle. Let the games begin.

One, two, three, four, five,-and the bottle halted. Brittany's eyes glanced up to see Sam. So, Brittany and Sam leaned in. Before they went at it, obviously Santana had to interject. "Just so y'all know, those lips. Belong. To moi." they all overlooked it. But was she talking about Sam, or the other person involved in the kiss? Just thought I'd point that out. They leaned in, and kissed. They both seemed to like it-a lot.

Now, it was Rachel's turn. One, two, three-and stopped. On. Blaine. Kurt's heart stopped. Then he began to breathe again. It was only spin the bottle. Just an innocent game, right? And Blaine's not even _straight. _

Rachel leaned in, and then Blaine leaned in. And they kissed. But it wasn't your normal kiss. They completely _made out._ And worse, Blaine looked like he liked it. Kurt's thoughts were racing. 'Don't get jealous. He's not even straight. He's gay! G-A-Y. But you like him! Damn, Kurt you _love _him!'

The two pulled away. Rachel said "Your face. Tastes. Awesome." Blaine giggled, then backed away. Finn noticed a confused look on Blaine's face.

The party went on for many more hours, and later died down as people started going home. Blaine was completely hammered, and since his parents would've been totally pissed, Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to spend the night at his place, and Blaine said "Well, my dad would beat the crap out of me iff-ifff-if I c-c-came home drunk, so yep yep yeppertz." Kurt laughed, and took Blaine's phone and texted Blaine's mom from it. His mom replied and said it was fine. So, Kurt began to drive.

Blaine reached for the small knob to the right, and turned up the volume. Blaine said "Oh, I love thi-this song…" and began to sing at the chorus "I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way!" Kurt giggled. Even when Blaine was drunk his voice rang like an angel.

They arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house (Hudmel) at about 3:30. They climbed up the stairs and quietly made their way to Kurt's room. He let Blaine take the bed, and Kurt took the ground, so that in the morning Blaine wouldn't jump to conclusions.

Blaine woke up the next morning, and oddly didn't have any hangover symptoms.(at least that's how the show put it!) and looked at Kurt lying on the floor. Blaine realized he had such a good friend. But he remembered. He _couldn't _remember. He couldn't remember anything from last night! Before he started drinking, yeah, but after he had a few-it was gone. Blaine had the sudden urge to sing a Panic! At The Disco song. Quietly, of course.

_Swear to shake it up_

_If you swear to listen_

_Oh, we're still so young, _

_Desperate for attention._

_I aim to be…_

_Alright!_

_Trophy boys, trophy wives…_

Blaine thought to himself 'that was pretty random. Why did I just start singing 'The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage'?'

"Nice singing, Urie. You realize it's so late it's nine in the afternoon? And yes, that was a reference." Kurt said. Blaine really hoped Kurt wasn't awake. Damn.

Blaine said "You heard that? Did I wake you up?" Kurt laughed. "No, I've been up." Blaine could tell there was something wrong with Kurt, just by his voice. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine questioned. Kurt answered, in a stern tone, "Nothing. Feeling okay?" Blaine answered that question. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you wanna go get some coffee?" Kurt nodded yes. Just to be safe, Kurt drove.

They were in line for coffee, and Kurt perfectly ordered his and Blaine's order. Kurt kept quiet the whole time other than the order as they were sitting at the table. Blaine may not have been the most perceptive person, but he knew when his friend was distressed.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You've barely talked this whole time. You know you can tell me anything." almost in no time, Kurt answered. "Do you not remember what happened at Rachel's last night?" Blaine was confused. Kurt said "Think back. Just think back." Blaine said "I remember getting there, turning down those stupid drink cards, getting hooked on the bloody mary's, and then…" Kurt interjected "Think back a little after you drank. Just think, Blaine!" Blaine was a little puzzled, but continued. "Then, I remember Rachel saying something about spin the bottle, then-oh, oh, _oh!_"

Blaine was in a huge spout of self-loathing. "Omigod, Kurt, I-" "How could you do this, Blaine? Especially after what happened with the GapAttack! I get it, you were hammered, but can't you take me seriously!" Blaine said "I swear, Kurt it was just a drunk thing, it never meant anything, I-" "I can't look at you right now, Blaine. We need a month off, so we can forget about this. And then maybe we can salvage our friendship." and Kurt walked out. Blaine didn't know what to do. Kurt was his best friend.

It was two weeks later, and Blaine and Kurt didn't have the closest thing to a socialization. Kurt's heart was aching, but he knew this was necessary or else their friendship would be tarnished. He had to stay strong.

Blaine, on the other hand, was taking it much worse. He had to tell Wes everything that happened.

"Wes! Wes! I need to talk to you, and I can't hold it in without telling someone." Wes turned around, and they walked into the lounge. "What's going on, Blaine?" Blaine told Wes everything-_everything._

Wes said "And why are you taking this so hard? He's your friend." Blaine said "I don't know! But I hate being away from him like this and I don't know what this is, and-omigod. I just-I-I,I-I gotta go!" and ran out. There was only one thing he could do now. He had to go to Kurt.

It was Friday, so Finn had football, and Burt and Carole were working. Blaine knew Kurt was home alone, so this worked out perfectly. Blaine drove from Dalton to Kurt's house, knowing what he had to do. He pulled into the Hudmel driveway. He exited his car, and knocked on the door. He was surprised to see Burt home. He said "Hello, Mr. Hummel. Is Kurt home?" Burt said "Yeah, he's in his room. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Blaine walked up the stairs and stood outside Kurt's door. He began to sing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I'm okay_

_But that's now what gets me _

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could've been_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

Kurt heard this and automatically knew it was Blaine. This was one of Kurt's favorite songs. How did Blaine know that? Wait a minute… 'not seeing that LOVING YOU is what I was trying to do'! is this the message he's sending!

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it._

_It's hard t force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heard_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could've been_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

Kurt was surprised when Blaine reached Gary's notes like that. They're really high, afterall.

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could've been_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do._

Kurt opened the door. He said "Blaine, what does that mean?" Blaine smiled, and said "When we were apart for so long, I found myself lost in my personal pool of sorrow. I didn't realize how much you mean to me until then. And then I thought that if I were away from Wes and David that long I wouldn't be that sad. And then I realized, that-" "Realized what, Blaine?" Blaine smiled, then said "I know I'm not a very perceptive person, whether to other people, or myself. And I finally realized what this feeling was. And, well, I realized, that-I,-I love you, Kurt." Kurt smiled, then said "Prove it." he said while laughing. Blaine said "Don't mind if I do." and Blaine swept him into a passionate kiss, putting his hands around Kurt's back, and smiling in the kiss.

Kurt equally returned it, and put his hands on Blaine, too. Blaine pulled back, just barely, and his face was just in front of Kurt's. He said "You know what? That was my first real kiss. Ya know, with the gender I'm actually interested in." Kurt giggled "Me too. With the gender I like, cause well, Karovsky doesn't cou-" "Don't bring that son of a bitch here. This moment is about you and me." They smiled, hugged tightly, and kissed each other passionately.

"I was wondering when you two would finally get together." they looked back to see Burt smiling at the newly-formed couple. "Blaine, two things. First, nice song. I love Rascal Flatts. Second, if you pressure my son in any way, I swear to God, I will make you wish you were never born." Blaine smiled. "Thank you, and I would never do anything that could potentially harm Kurt." Kurt looked puzzled. "Dad, I thought you were downstairs? How could you hear Blaine?" Burt smiled with guilt. "I hid in the bathroom. I needed to hear this." they laughed "Dad, you're getting as bad as Carole!" Burt smiled, and walked downstairs.

The two didn't know how they knew it, but they knew that they would be with each other forever.

_**There ya go! I'm thinking about possibly adding an epilogue that would be several chapters, so I guess it wouldn't be a one-shot. Please, let me know if an epilogue is wanted! Please! So, could you do me a favor and click the "Review This Chapter" button below? And, if you liked this, PLEASE check out my one-shot, also a Klaine\Blurt\Kurt Coblaine story, entitled "Save The Last Dance For Me". It's a little longer, but a one-shot. Anyway, that song was "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts, which I also don't own. Anyway, please review, and check out my other one-shot. Thanks!**_

_**~Jordan**_

_**~blurtfreak107**_


	2. Eplg l Looks Like The Distance Is Gone

_**It's been asked for, so here it is! This is an epilogue for "At A Distance". It may be a several chaptered one. Sorry it took so long to get this up! Anyway, I would love more reviews and alerts. They are love. Anyway, in "At A Distance" 's A/N, I said I would tell you something that is extremely awesome, and I never did. I apologize greatly for that. What I was going to tell you is that on Twitter, Chris Colfer follows Adam Lambert and Adam Lambert follows Chris Colfer. I literally screamed when I saw that. Maybe you won't but still. Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee yet, but me and my brother have plots in mind to find Ryan Murphy… I don't own anything else but this idea. And even that I'm not sure… Enjoy, gleeks!**_

**Epilogue-2 years later**

Blaine and Kurt graduated from Dalton last year. Blaine got into Columbia and Kurt got into Juliard. They're moving into their apartment now.

"Babe, where'd you put my hair gel?" Blaine asked. "Where it belongs. The trash." Blaine gave him a smug look and laughed. "Take it from me. My love is unconditional, usually, but the people in your classes might not." Blaine laughed "Okay, okay. It's time to move on." "Blaine, I am so proud of you. Together, we can get through your loss of your hair gel." they laughed. Kurt said "Ugh, this song never gets old! Don't be a drag, just be a queen? Genius!" Blaine laughed. "Did you check out the GaGa AA I told you about?" Kurt laughed. "And risk loosing my love? Never!"

Blaine said "You don't love me anymore!" Kurt giggled, and replied "Of course I do! It's just that you've got tough competition with GaGa." Blaine said "Okay, I can't find the necklace you gave me!" he was talking about their one-year-anniversary of when Blaine came up to Kurt's room and sang "What Hurts The Most" to Kurt. Then they kissed, and have been dating ever since. Kurt said "Don't worry about it! We'll find it! You need a break." as Kurt said that he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine turned around and kissed his boyfriend. "It's funny Kurt, usually I'm the one who has to tell you to calm down." Kurt laughed. "Why not shake it up a little bit?" they laughed. Blaine said "Why don't we have date night tomorrow before school? We're gonna need it before school the day after that." Kurt smiled. "You are such a romantic. That sounds great. What do you have planned?" Blaine gave him a mischievous smile. "That is for tomorrow, love." Kurt laughed. They continued to unpack late into the night.

It was about 3:30 when the couple went to sleep finally. They didn't wake up until about 1:15. Blaine had to wake Kurt up. Kurt's instinct was to punch and hit whoever dared wake him up. So Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists with one hand, and put them over his head. With his free hand, he gently nudged Kurt up. He fought back, but then stopped when he saw Blaine. Kurt said "Why are you waking me up?" Blaine smiled. "It's date day, kid." and he choked back a laugh at Kurt's stop-waking-me-up-you're-really-pissing-me-off-and-I'm-tired look. Kurt got excited and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Blaine's look was simple, with blue jeans, a striped blue button down shirt, and a vest, with a loose tie. Kurt even came out in jeans. He was actually wearing semi-skinny jeans, a treble clef T-shirt, and converse. Blaine was stunned. "Doth my eyes deceive me? Kurt Hummel in _casual_ clothes?" Kurt giggled. "We've been dating for almost two years now, and I haven't worn jeans? Ever?" Blaine was taken back. "I don't think so! I would've remembered." Kurt giggled. "Where to first?" "Olive Garden. You okay with that?" Blaine answered. Kurt then said "More than fine with that."

They walked into Olive Garden-the one in Times Square, and sat down. Kurt was speechless. "Wow! You can see the Hershey's place, M&M world, everything!" Blaine smiled. "Where to after this?" Kurt said. Blaine couldn't control the smile on his face. "Can't ruin the surprise, hun!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

After they finished devouring their meal, they walked throughout Times Square, visiting lots of places, with lots of pictures. They went into a lot of stores. Kurt would throw endless amounts of clothes to Blaine, and every once in a while, Blaine would throw clothes that would look good on Kurt back to him. After five hours of touring around Times Square, they set off to the mystery destination Blaine was referring to.

They were just passing the Hard Rock Café, when some random guy shouted "Hey, I didn't come here to see two fags PDA-ing!" Blaine said "Then maybe next time you won't come to fucking _New York City._ Do you research, and maybe watch RENT sometime?" and they walked away. Kurt said "that was badass." Blaine smiled. "Seriously, does he not get that in New York City there are a lot of gay people? Whatever." Kurt wasn't paying any attention to where they were walking, or their surroundings. "Where are we going?" Blaine smiled. "Look up." Kurt was speechless, again.

"Oh my GaGa. The-th-the-the-the-" "Empire State Building? Yeah." Blaine finished his sentence. After getting past the front counter, passing through the annoying ticket purchase area, and past the stupid picture center, they finally got to the elevator. They rode up, both secretly nervous of the height. When they got up there, they were speechless for a while.

Blaine broke the silence, saying "Damn. I really wanna drop a penny from up here." Kurt laughed. "Omigod, Blaine, this is amazing. I mean I can see everything! T.G.I Friday's, H&M, and o-omi-omigod." "What?" Blaine asked. "I can see the Gershwin." Blaine smiled. "You have a serious case of Wickedness." Kurt gave him a smug look.

"Anyway, Kurt, there's a reason I brought you up here, other than just being here." Kurt looked confused. "And what would that be?" Blaine smiled. He tapped the guy who was standing behind him, and it was Wes. Wes tapped the guy next to him, David, and they both turned around. David handed Blaine his guitar. Blaine finished "So I could do this." and he began to play, then sang.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not._

People were looking over at Blaine now, as well as Wes and David, who were joining in for the background parts.

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

There's only one thing

_To do _

_Three words_

_For you_

_I love you_

_There's only one way_

_To say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_You're the best that I've had_

_I love being around you_

_There's only one thing_

_To do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do _

_I love you_

_I love you_

_You make it easy_

_Easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_

_To do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_1-2-3-4_

_I love you_

_I love you._

Kurt ran over to Blaine and hugged him. Blaine kissed him on the cheek. Everyone else there provided a series of "Aww!" s. Blaine said "I'm not quite done yet." everyone was confused, including Wes and David. Blaine said "It's not a ring, but since for our one-year anniversary you gave me a necklace, I thought it'd be more personal." Kurt smiled. Blaine wasn't done yet, though. Blaine gave his guitar to Wes, then got down on one knee.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it, putting it in one hand, then took Kurt's hand in his other. Kurt's eyes got watery, as well as Blaine's. Blaine said "So Kurt, will you marry me?" Kurt said "Omigod YESS!" and they hugged, then kissed. Everyone around them applauded. Wes noticed that not one parent was covering their child's eyes from seeing two guys kiss. That made Wes happy.

The necklace was beautiful. It was a silver chain that had a treble clef and a base clef. This symbolized their differences to make something amazing. Kurt was giddy the whole ride back. Blaine was no different. Blaine was so happy to be walking around New York City with Kurt, hand in hand. No longer his boyfriend. His fiancé. It sounded so right. He thought 'it'll be perfect when he's my husband.' He could get used to this.


	3. Eplg ll True Amore

_**Hey, guys! Sorry part II of the epilogue took so long to get up! Aghh! I've been so distracted-rehearsal every day this week for my school's production of "Alice In Wonderland"… three hours every day…and still recovering from the massive shocks of "Sexy"… I've been wanting Santana and Brittany to go out with each other for a long time now. But, if you've read my other fics, you'll know that they're not exactly the gay couple on Glee I'm pushing… Klaine all the way, baby. Although, I prefer Blurt. Anyway, here's the next installment of the epilogue. By the way, should I use Panic! At The Disco songs, I'm a massive fan and am anxiously awaiting "Vices and Virtues" to come out… I mean seriously. It also helps that Brendon Urie is a sexy beast. Him and Darren Criss complete me. If they in some, weird, twisted world, ever did a duet together, I might die. Again, sorry this A/N is so long! I'm still anxiously awaiting for my friend to come out, and me and my other friend have been seeking help from my brother, who didn't come out until he was fifteen. Life sucks sometimes. Anyway, here we are, people!**_

_I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire_

_Cuzz I know they'll never win._

Sicily. Milan. Rome. What do they all have in common? That would be easy; two things. One; Italy. Two; Blaine and Kurt on their honeymoon. It had always been their dream to go to Italy some day, and why not go when their amore would be strongest?

"I can't believe we're in Milan! This is like one of the fashion capitals of the world!" Blaine smiled at his husband. Okay, that felt good. His _husband._ Boyfriend sounded too temporary, fiancé sounds cute, but like the relationship could break. But husband is so permanent.

Blaine said "Well, believe it. We're only in Italia for another week." Blaine looked towards the waitress who took their check and said "Grazie." and she simply nodded, and walked away. Either this was because she thought that their relationship was adorable (it is Europe, afterall. Why else would the main line in 'There! Right There' be 'gay or European?) or because a good chunk of Italy's population is Roman Catholic-nothing else need be said.

They stayed there, giggling at each other for a while, just loving each other more by the minute. They stayed in Milan for several more days, then, much to Kurt's dismay, went to Rome. This is the most romantic city in the world.

Blaine led Kurt to a place that was blocked off by many people, but pushed his way through with that natural American assertiveness. Hey, let's face it, we're jerks a lot.

When they stopped, Kurt was dumbfounded. He managed this to escape his mouth; "Omi-omi-omigod. It's th-th-the Trevi Fountain." Blaine smiled, and handed Kurt a euro. Kurt smiled, and the couple turned around, closed their eyes, thought, and each threw the coins over their opposing shoulders of the hands containing the euro, and they fluently landed in the water. Kurt said "What did you wish for?" Blaine smiled, and turned to face him, and said, "That, my husband-okay, that feels awesome-, is one of the few things I will never tell you." Kurt let out an annoyed "Ughhhh", but kept on walking. They got back to their hotel later that night, and went to sleep quietly. That was, until, Blaine awoke to a tickle in his nose.

Blaine, startled, looked around his room, and looked first at his husband, then outside, then he saw what woke him. There was smoke billowing from the door.

Panicked, he shook Kurt awake, and said "hon, there's a fire! Wake up!" Kurt automatically sat up, and they ran out to open the door, to find it was full of smoke, and tentatively started walking. Blaine found the fire alarm, and pulled it. People began to pile out of their rooms quickly. Blaine and Kurt rushed out, hand in hand, when Blaine said "Damnit! I left my necklace in the room. Kurt, I've got to go get it." Kurt was shocked. "Hon, it's just a necklace! I understand I got it for you for the one-year anniversary, but your life is at risk here, even more so if you go back there." Blaine smiled weakly, and said "I know, but I promise, I'll be right back. Go, wait outside for me." Blaine took his thumb and rubbed Kurt's cheek, and Blaine kissed him. "Better?" Kurt smiled, and replied. "Better." and Blaine ran off. Something told Kurt this was all wrong.

Kurt reached the outside, along with almost every other hotel resident; but Blaine wasn't there. He waited for fifteen minutes, and Blaine didn't come out. And then the moment where Kurt thought he couldn't live anymore. The roof collapsed. Kurt let out a wail, and everyone else knew why. They had all bonded over the traumatic event, and came over to pat Kurt on the shoulder, and said things like "I'm so sorry." or "Mi dispiace" and Kurt's world came to an end. His husband, of only several days, but his partner for two years, had just died.

Kurt was trapped in his thoughts when a figure appeared from the rubble of the ash. It was a slim figure, holding something shining in their hand. Kurt examined the person and smiled. He knew that ridiculously curly hair anywhere. Kurt walked toward the figure, and his suspicions were correct. There, walking (well, limping) towards him, was Blaine. Blaine half ran, half wobbled over to Kurt. Kurt ran to him and they hugged each other more tightly than ever before. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and said "I thought I was going to die. But, I kept you in mind and I made sure I didn't. I love you so much, Kurt." Kurt smiled, and Blaine noticed how red his husband's eyes were. "I thought you were going to die, too, to be honest. I know you're a fighter, but when that roof went down, I-" and Blaine didn't let him finish before kissing him.

After some checking by paramedics, Kurt was fine, but Blaine had a broken ankle, but was still able to walk with a cast. Blaine, limping throughout Italy, said to Kurt "There's one place I need to take you." Kurt was puzzled.

They had visited every well known place in Italy, already that they wanted to visit. But when they arrived at the place Blaine was referring to, Kurt was slightly surprised.

It was sunset, and they were standing along the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. They stood there for several minutes in the peaceful silence, with their feet in the sand, just staring out onto the horizon. Blaine broke the silence, saying "You know, these waves are so silly. I mean, they come up onto the sand and then go back in. It's like they're at war with each other. But it's funny, cause they'll never win. But we're the only ones that know it." Kurt smiled. "That's so you, Blaine." Blaine giggled. "After what happened with that fire, I really was thinking. And I want to live a life from a new perspective. I want to live life to the fullest. But then I really comprehended that, well, I don't want my life to be comprehensive. You know? So, you know, then I thought, that my life is already pretty incomprehensible." Kurt smiled "love, that mad absolutely no sense. But, now, I think I can relate to that. Because, well, our lives are pretty screwed up." they smiled. Kurt continued, saying "But with that whole 'new perspective' thing, I can see that. So, let's make sure we cherish everything we have." the couple smiled, and Blaine said "You and me, always" and Blaine grabbed his husband and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_Stop there, and let me correct it._

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_**So there you have it! What's going to happen is that after the first part of the epilogue, I'm just going to have roman numerals to label the parts of the epilogue, so it'll just be like; | or || or something along the lines of that. Oh, by the way, I also don't own "New Perspective" by Panic! At The Disco. Again, sorry this is so short. **_

_**~blurtfreak107**_

_**~Jordan**_


End file.
